Hero of Honour
by Stephano1294
Summary: What happens if Izuku was born with a quirk? One that belongs to a species from Halo? Well, He ends up with a worse start to his life than his quirkless self
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice and sunny day, an otherwise perfect day were it not marred by one child and his fellow group members ganging up on a little boy. As for why those kids were ganging up on this child? Well, he was simply guilty of not knowing of his place beneath the leader's shoes, so the leader decided to teach him a lesson. The leader was none other than Katsuki Bakugou, and he had gotten his quirk two weeks ago.

"Why are you doing this?" The victim whimpered.

"Because you're new here. New kids need to know their place," Katsuki stated, as he punched a sparking fist into his palm with a vicious grin on his face. As he went for the finisher, someone suddenly appeared in front of him. It was the ugly pest he keeps trying to discourage from being a hero.

"Kacchan! It's not heroic or honour to pick on those weaker than you! So please stop before you damage your future career," The pest spouted, while he was defending the brat you needed to be put in his place.

"It isn't honour to interrupt a fight now, is it? Unless you want me to put you back down to your place again," Katsuki threatened.

"Stop, I won't let you keep hurting me! I'll have to fight back if you keep this up!" the little annoyance tried to reason while they shifted into their ugly form, perfectly like a villain.

"You asked for it! You're an easy villain to beat! All you can be is someone for me to beat up!" he shouted as he lunged at the pest, who kept dodging his hits, weaving left and right, but would always go for predictable moves.

The fight lasted only for a minute before Katsuki knocked him down. He spent another minute unleashing multiple punches until Izuku wasn't showing any signs of getting up. Once he was certain, he wiped his blood stained hands on some tissues his buddies gave him. He cleaned the wounds on Izuku to the best of his abilities, stood up, and burnt all the evidence away. Katsuki marched home, satisfied with the beating he dished out.

Meanwhile, Izuku was unconscious and was recalling when his quirk first manifested. He was having a playdate with Katsuki and his followers, and Izuku was lagging behind them, walking with uncertainty. They had reached a small, narrow log crossing across a gap. The leader, Katsuki, was marching on without care. Izuku stayed and watched to ensure everyone had crossed safely. It was then that Katsuki misplaced his foot, and slipped.

Izuku immediately dashed down to help him up. As he reached where Katsuki fell, he leant his hand to the fallen boy. Katsuki only saw red when the hand entered his vision. He instantly smacked Izuku's hand away, Izuku felt something struggle inside him, making him forget what was going on..

Katsuki was confused as to why the nerd wasn't freaking out, so he turned his head to look at him, and that's when his view of Izuku changed. He started to grow taller, his fingers morphed together to form four finger hands, it was as if he lost his middle finger on each hand. His face started to stretch, and his mouth started splitting into four sections that looked like mandibles, his body grew even more lankier. And his feet transformed into what looked like hooves.

In the end, Izuku was a nightmarish abomination, something that Katsuki knew people would never be happy to see. He vowed right then and there to do whatever it took to prevent this ugly abomination from being a hero. Katsuki smacked him with the hardest punch he could, sending Izuku flying into the slope. While he was stunned, Katsuki began to launch punch after punch at him, and after he felt satisfied, turned and climbed up the slope, leaving a bruised Izuku by the river.

Izuku got up slowly, and limped home. As soon as he got close to his home, he remembered the look of fear and horror on his former friends faces, making him decide against showing his mother his quirk. Once he was alone in his room, he transformed into the monster from earlier. Needless to say, Izuku was shocked speechless at all the damage done on his current form, not to mention how it looked.

He had wondered why his mom never really panicked, only fretting slightly at the sight of his torn and dirty clothes, but it seemed like the damage he suffered from in his transformed body didn't transfer over to his normal body. The pain was there, but the visible damage wasn't. He had known that revealing his pain would've only brought more violence upon himself. Izuku hated the idea of having someone else interfere with Katsuki before he could beat him himself.

The stream of memories ended as he woke up on the ground. Izuku saw that it was getting late and rushed home, considering himself lucky that Katsuki had stopped targeting his legs as hard as he did before. It made it easier to cover his injuries without limping home. Once Izuku got home, he was fussed over by his mother. He had just shrugged her off by telling her he had been trying to find out what his quirk was before losing track of time.

Tired from the day, Izuku had a small meal before going to sleep.

Inko was wondering why Izuku hadn't shown any signs of a quirk, so she decided to book an appointment at the local quirk office, to get him diagnosed as either quirkless or quirked. With his constant dreams of becoming a hero she hoped he would get a quirk, but her motherly instincts wanted him to stay as far away from hero work as possible, so he could live without much danger and for that she wants him to be quirkless.

Izuku was brought to the doctor's office to find out his quirk. Luckily, it would be easy for Izuku to hide his quirk, he only had to lie. When they entered, they were greeted by a chubby man with goggles and a bushy mustache. He looked him over and asked Inko what her and his father's quirks were.

"My quirk allows me to attract small objects, his father has the ability to breathe fire." She replied.

"Hmm, Izuku, would you mind coming with me, so I can take an x-ray of your feet?" The doctor asked as he stood up offering a hand to the boy. Izuku stood up and followed the doctor out of the room, his mother not far behind.

They arrived in a side room, where Izuku was told to take off his socks and shoes so they could properly scan his feet. Once Izuku had removed the required articles of clothing, he was placed onto the children's x-ray machine. He stood as still as possible, so the machine would finish. After thirty seconds, the doctor announced it was finished scanning his foot, so Izuku put his socks and shoes back on and followed him out. Once they reached the room they were originally in, the doctor left to go retrieve the scans.

During the time they waited, Inko was nibbling on her bottom lip, fighting the two sides of herself, while Izuku was hoping that transformation quirks didn't give anything anyway like amount of uses causing alterations in his body. He didn't want his mom to find out he had lied about his quirk's existence, his inner self feeling terrible about lying, but he didn't want her to react the same way Katsuki had, because not everyone is as honourable as he aims to be.

When the doctor came back, he looked confused, worrying the family of two.

"So, he has shown no signs of a quirk, correct?"

"No, he hasn't. He keeps staying out way later than he should be, trying to figure out what kind quirk he has. Why, is there a problem?"

"Research was conducted, when quirks first emerged, to figure out a reason why some people were getting quirks and others weren't. After a while, they noticed a correlation between those who have quirks and those who do not. They were missing a joint in their little toes, showing evolution. Your son is missing the joint, so by all means, he should have a quirk. If he hasn't manifested a quirk yet, then he must be a late bloomer with a quirk his body can't handle yet. Either that, or he has a completely useless quirk that's a mutation that makes it so he lacks toe joints."

"How long would it be until I would know?"

"Could be tonight, or it could take years to show up, but the latest a quirk has shown up has been at the age of 14, which is around when puberty hits. So if your son doesn't show any signs of a quirk by the time he is a decent amount into puberty, then he very well might actually be for all intents and purposes quirkless. In that case, he would need to give up on being a hero."

The bluntness of the man shocked Izuku so much, that he dropped the action figure he was fiddling with. Fortunately for Izuku, that statement helped trick his mom into believing the lie he had told her. It also caused him immense guilt and annoyance at his own lack of honour. Inko grabbed Izuku's hand and said goodbye to the doctor.

A few hours later, Izuku was busy watching All Might's debut to Japan, he hears his mom open the door, so he turns and decides to ask her a question that tears her internally apart.

"Mom, can you help me train to be a hero so that i'm not going to be far behind everyone else?" Inko stands there unsure of how to respond on one hand, she wants to say no so that he will stay safe on the other some basic training in something like self defence should be beneficial anyways, so with her mind made up she responds.

"Sure I can help you start training some self defence training."

A week later was Izuku's first self defence class, he was of course put in a class with several other young kids, but most of them were obviously not desiring to be here as they were relaxing and chatting with everyone about less important topics. Like how their parents signed them up despite them not wanting to do boring training, honestly it hurt Izuku deep down to see so many people who don't want to train in his class.

"Alright! Everyone start doing some warm up stretches, then we will get you all proper form to be able to dodge or rebound hits. The end goal of this course is to be able to defend yourself from larger opponents. Now get to the stretches!" The instructor shouted at their class.

Izuku immediately went to work doing some flexible stretches he saw in videos his mother watched. He slowly stretched out his right leg as he lowered himself to the ground, he could do that much of that stretch because of how difficult it was, but he repeated it on his other leg. He could feel his body starting to feel a bit looser than it normally did. He then moved onto arm stretches, and he achieved the same progress on the arms as his legs. After he finished the stretches he looked up and decided to watch his instructor see what they were doing.

The instructor looked like a middle aged woman, with long brown hair, red irises, a slimmer body type and she wore black pants and a yellow t-shirt, and she was going around helping the kids who lacked any real form to their stretches get something from them. Once a few minutes had passed and she felt everyone was ready to start their stance learning, she blew the whistle around her neck, she had to look over her roster of kids to insure none had any sensitivity to loud noises.

"Alright everyone stand in a line, and…" the instructor droned on as Izuku paid full attention to absorb the info.

By the end of the course there was only Izuku and 5 other students, the rest had been kicked out or stopped coming in general. Izuku was the most skilled out of all of his classmates, hell, he had been the fastest learner so he often times was sent home early because he finished everything so fast and he had minimal flaws to his movements and dodges. Of course this hadn't gone unnoticed from a certain explosive chihuahua.

It was the last day of school for their first grade classes when he decided to corner him after classes.

"Hey you fucking creep!" he shouted as he landed a punch into the wall right next to Izuku, who flinched back.

"What do you want Kacchan?"

"I want to know why you are getting taught self defence? Still trying to be a hero? Your ugly quirk can't hope to be heroic, you're nothing more than a villain!"

"What about Gang Orha?" Izuku questioned back knowing the hero was rated as one of the most villainous looking heroes out there.

"At least he looks like an animal! No one knows what you look like other than an alien! I know, I will call you Alien, because that's what you look like and no one likes aliens!" Katsuki said with a massive grin glad that he came up with a nickname for Izuku.

"I'll tell the teachers about you bullying me!" Izuku threatened.

"It's not honourable to run away and have others fight your fights is it? So if you want to keep the one thing you like, then don't tell them," Katsuki said popping mini explosions in his hands.

Izuku knew he couldn't lose anymore honour than he already had sacrificed to keep his mother out of the loop. He could only hope that he could one day be victorious over him, and lose his main bully. Unfortunately that day wouldn't come for a long time…

Izuku is now 14 and he is sitting in class when their teacher shows up, and Izuku has a feeling he knows what those papers are and he isn't going to like it one bit. The teacher places all the papers on the podium a bit carelessly which means they aren't tests or assignments, and unless they are some sort of new form to be signed and handed in, it is going to ruin the decent day he has had.

"Alright students, a few days ago we had you fill out whether or not you plan to attend a University or college, and the where and what as well of the post high school education. I would hand them back to you but why does it matter after all everyone just wants to be heroes!" The teacher said and much to Izuku's chagrin, tossed all the papers up into the air, causing them to flutter to the ground in a mess.

"Hey teach! Don't lump me in with the rest of these dumbasses." Katsuki demanded as he leaned back in his seat looking relaxed as hell, knowing he hasn't lost once to anyone around him.

"Ah that's right! You wish to attend U.A University correct?"

"Yeah that's right! I am the only one good enough from this class to get into U.A, hell I bet everyone here would die to a villain a pathetic as Alien over there." Izuku knew he was better than everyone minus Katsuki thanks to his training he was given, he just no longer had any reason to prove himself to Katsuki like he had tried and failed countless times to, as a child.

"Ah! Midoriya wishes to attend U.A as well!" At that statement everyone in class started laughing even the teacher as they all believed he was destined to be a villain thanks to his appearance while using his quirk.

Before Izuku could retort Bakugou had shown up at his desk and unleashed an explosion badly damaging the desk, and burning a few of his belongings. He looked Izuku dead in the eyes and said lowly. "Don't even try to go into U.A, I want the fun and glory of killing you all to myself, I don't want the shitty heroes there to be the ones to end your villainous career. So don't even continue, if I see you at U.A at all, I will not hesitate to beat you down and force you to leave got it?"

To say Bakugou was pissed would be like calling rain wet. Izuku knew he wasn't finished but he couldn't be bothered to care about this class for the day after that, so he got up and ditched class, he knew he had been marked absent a few times already despite being present in class the whole period. So one actual skip because he literally got attacked wouldn't do much harm to his record.

Izuku decided to do some athletic training with his quirk active in an underpass quietly. After about an hour of swiftness dodging and bouncing off of the walls and small sprints, he heard something rumble. Then suddenly his world went dark...


	2. A Life Changing Series of Events

A few moments earlier, a huge chunk of sludge was dashing around corners in the sewer system, frantically avoiding his pursuer, a large man with tons of muscles. The villain had been barely maintaining a thirty second lead on him, if he made one slip up, his capture was all but certain. As he neared a manhole opening, he heard the sound of someone jumping and landing on the concrete above.

Thinking quickly, he dashes up through the cover, and sees a tall creature dashing side to side, clearly training. The form of the creature weirded him out and he just hoped this wasn't a mutation quirk, otherwise this would be a less than ideal host. So snapping out of his mind, he quickly lunged on top of the creature, and felt himself easily spread open it's jaw and felt absolutely no resistance to his form entering through the creature's mouth.

He was excited, but also constantly paying attention to the cover he escaped through, for when that blond idiot finally caught up. He was too busy thinking his target would let him easily take over, like sure he felt the creature trying to grasp onto his semi liquid body, but he paid no mind to him. Suddenly, the cover blew off of the ground, and in the sludge's haste to get into a stance to dodge any possible blow from the hero in front of him, he made one mistake.

Unfortunately for the villain, his hostage took advantage of his lapse of judgement, and stabbed his eye with his long fingers, loosening his hold on Izuku, and Izuku fell to the ground hacking and coughing up all of the sludge. He was so busy hacking away that he barely even noticed the breeze that blew over top of him and the villains shout. Not too long after that he passes out, unconscious.

(All Might's P.O.V.)

I was just enjoying my first day off to get used to the area I am going to be working in, when I hear someone scream about a purse snatcher, so I slowly stalk my way outside to see if other heroes were going to show up and help them. As I left the store with my bags in hand, I saw the menace, he had the form of some disgusting liquid body type, which are a pain for most quirks to deal with. The civilians started questioning the heroes and why none were appearing, realizing that I must step up to the plate as I still have some time left in my buff form, I transform.

"Fear not, for I AM HERE!" I shout with my usual camera smile. Seeing everyone gasp at my appearance and the villain panicking, I launch after him.

The villain was extremely clever, he lead me into the sewer system forcing me to hold back a ton to not cause gigantic amounts of property damage with my punches or dashes. Add on the fact on how I am stuck in an unfamiliar area I end up in a chase that lasted far too long, as I turned the corner, I notice he had vanished suddenly. So I quickly check every close by corner or anything he could hide under or behind.

Realizing he went up the manhole, I do a small 4% leap to burst through the manhole. Once I emerge, I see a sight I hoped I could prevent, the villain had a hostage, one with four? Fingers. He has seen some really weird quirks, but this one definitely took the cake if it was a transformation that had less fingers than normal. It was during his study of the hostage's quirk that something happens.

The man pokes one of the villain's eyes and in the yelp of pain frees the man, who looks like an ugly alien. Add onto the fact on how his mouth split open to cough up the sludge, honestly it creeped me out a lot witnessing. I then immediately remembered I had a job to do so I let out a 20% Smash against this villain, and I took a bit of pride in the fact on how I prevented a civilian's life from ending at this monster's hand.

I go to question him, when I notice he has passed out. I decided to look at his body and see if any wounds were present, I also wanted to see his appearance as well. So I look him over, and I see he has a very lean build, a bit thin but that appears to be his body type affecting that rather than his health. He has one of the weirdest faces he has seen, his mouth is split into four sections, his face is slightly extended, hands that appear to be missing a middle finger, and hoofs?

As I was observing the young man, his features started to morph back into a normal human with messy green hair, freckles, normal hands, normal feet, normal everything. I stand back assuming he is starting to wake up, I feel my limit drawing near letting me know I have a couple of minutes until I lose my form. So with unmatched speed I quickly empty the bottles of water that I bought from the store not too long ago, and stuff the villain inside the bottles, eyes and mouth included.

Satisfied with my handywork, I turn and decide the quickest way to wake this boy up is to pat him awake, so I proceeded to pat his cheek until he woke up, after a bit of time, he finally starts to stir. I lean over top of him as he starts to slowly open his eyes, moments pass as he groggily stares back at me, I am flashing him my signature smile. Then my presence finally gets registered, as the boy yelps as he scoots far away from me, honestly surprised he didn't cause any friction burns from that.

(Izuku's perspective)

I had groggily woken up after my close call with that disgusting sludge villain thing, and the first thing in my vision was a blond haired man with his hair pointed up in a v, a gigantic smile, and a calming aura, very similar to my second favourite hero All Might. It was at that moment when I realized that it wasn't someone similar to All Might it was the hero himself, so in a small panic I rapidly scoot away from him.

"A-A-All Might?!" I shout shocked and confused at his presence, of which he only laughs in his signature tone that I remembered from all the videos I watched of him.

"**I'm sorry citizen, normally I am much more careful and avoid people getting caught up in my hero work, but today was my day off in a new place, so I was kinda lost in the sewers for a minute! Thanks for holding the villain in place though!"**

"C-Can I have an autograph?" I ask as I whip out my secret hero journal that I never take out in school so that Bakugou doesn't destroy it.

"**Sure thing!" **All Might says as he pulls out the pen and quickly and swiftly writes his name down with a smiley face at the end. "**Well if that's everything I need to go take this guy to the police." **

As All Might was crouching down, getting ready to do his leap, I notice the bottles becoming loose, knowing how dishonourable it would be to leave them unfastened, I grab some tape, go to call for All Might to wait, he tells me he can't. So doing something a bit reckless, I swiftly latch onto his legs and the bottles. Realising I can't properly fasten them to his legs I tape the bottles together while holding onto him with my legs.

All Might starts trying to shove me off, as soon as his hand lands onto my shoulder I wrap myself fully onto his left leg, while securely holding onto the bottles. Seeing him trying to get me off of him, I tell him to land me somewhere so we can be safely on the ground. Finding no reason to disagree with me he angles himself so he will land safely on a rooftop. Once we land I have to pause to catch my breath after that fearful moment.

"**Young man, that was incredibly risky and stupid! Now if you excuse me I really must be off now!"**

"All Might! Wait!"

"**I can not wait!"**

"I have the villain in my hands!" I shout back at him trying to get him to stop.

Seeing him stop and turn made me sigh in relief, as I bend down to pick them up, I realize I had unintentionally moved away from them so walking back I pick them up and turn. And instead of All Might there is this extremely thin dude, extremely frail, I know I could beat him with just my feet, which confuses me.

"Where did All Might go?" I ask the weird man.

"I am All Might" He states calmly, then proceeds to cough into his fist.

"All Might is an extremely muscular dude who obviously never slacked off once in training, I aspire to be like him, you look like you are allergic to gyms, so there's no way you are him."

"You know how some people flex at the pool by puffing up their chests, it's like that."

"Why do you look like that?" I ask curious as to why the symbol of peace looks so goddamn frail.

"I got this wound in a battle against a villain a few years ago." All Might says as he lifts up his shirt showing his grotesque wound.

"The only villain I can remember who did decently against you was none other than Toxic Chainsaw, I doubt you were wounded this badly by him, when I have seen videos where a villain has landed worse hits on you and yet you appeared to be fine."

"Yeah, it wasn't him, he did land a few hits, but he was nothing, I was as good as new a day later. The battle I had against the culprit for this wound wasn't televised, as people can't see that their symbol of peace was wounded. So if that's all you had, we can exit the roof and I ask that nothing mentioned up here is told to anyone."

"Actually I have two questions."

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"Do you think with my hideous quirk, I can be a hero that calms people down by showing up?"

"My boy! What makes you think your quirk is hideous?"

"Well, everyone always calls me ugly or an alien because of my transformed appearance. So I know you're not my number one favourite hero, Gang Orca is, but I want to know if it's possible for someone with my quirk's appearance to be a well liked hero?"

"Of course you can, as long as you always smile and assure others that it will be alright because you are there! I am sure you will be just fine in serving as a calming figure in times of battle. Now what's your other question?"

"What happened to the villain who gave you that wound? Are they in prison? Or are they still out there, because this is valuable information to consider seeing as how unless he's dead, we will likely end up fighting each other."

"Let me ask you this, depending on your answer is whether or not I will tell you. Why do you want to be a hero?"

"Well, I want to be a hero for three reasons. Reason one is because I want to be a symbol that no matter your appearance, you can be a symbol others can be happy to see, and that your appearance won't make or break your life. Reason two is because being a villain is very dishonourable, and all those who lack honour are those who shouldn't be causing trouble. Reason three is because I like helping others, no matter the challenge, if I can help I will help." I said with a serious expression to show that I'm not kidding about my reasoning to be a hero.

'_I think I finally found my successor! He nearly perfectly fits the bill too!' _All Might excitedly thought.

"If you want to know about him, it's better to know about my quirk and its history. It's a bit of a history so we might wanna get this guy to the police and then we can have this chat at Dagobah beach, it's a nice and quiet location, so let's get going young…"

"Izuku Midoriya."

"Young Midoriya. Now if you see me like this please refer to me as Yagi. That way we have no risk of you calling me All Might if we were in public and saw each other."

"Alright!" I said as I started walking to the door with All Mi- no Mr. Yagi right behind me.

After we calmly made our way to the police station, I texted my Mom telling her I am going to be out doing some training for a couple more hours tonight, as I want to start upping the intensity of my training. Which isn't a complete lie, as I do plan on doing just that, just not tonight. Yagi and I made our way to Dagobah Beach, after having some small talk between the two of us, we arrived there, and needless to say it was a massive dump, literally.

Yagi made his way somewhere barely in sight of the walkway out of the beach and sat down, I joined him shortly after. Yagi sighed as he got ready to tell the story of his quirk.

"Young Midoriya, I must stress that whatever you are about to hear must never be repeated to anyone else."

"I promise, I will not tell a soul about it."

"Alright, so my quirk is a quirk known as One for All, it has the abilities to store power and be transferred onto someone else. I am the eighth wielder of One for All, and this quirk was passed onto me."

"Interesting quirk, seems like the quirk itself defies all we know about quirks because of its two very different power sets. I am sure there is a perfectly sound reason for this?"

"Yep, this quirk's origin is told as the tale of two brothers, one was born with a wicked quirk, the other was born seemingly quirkless. The brother with the quirk had the ability to take other people's quirks and use them for himself, or if he doesn't like them, give the quirk to someone else. With this quirk, he quickly took over all of Japan and gained more influence than the government held."

"The brother became quickly known as a man named All for One. And not a single person contained any power to even rival him. Any heroes who tried he just took their quirks away from them. Of course, during his rise, his quirkless brother started to try to rebel against him, the brother had the most heroic heart and saw what his brother was doing. Sure, from an outside perspective his actions of taking away the quirks from those who didn't want the quirks and giving them to those who wanted a quirk, is really heroic. His brother saw right through his plans and knew it was just to gain a massive following and to breed chaos in the public."

"That's not very honourable of him." Izuku muttered, hating people who are manipulative.

"I agree, manipulating people to become your allies is a dishonourable skill, but it is often very useful. Anyways, once All for One realized his brother was rebelling against him, he decided to force a quirk on him, the ability to stockpile strength. And that quirk fused with the unknown quirk his 'quirkless' brother had which was the ability to pass itself on to others. Those two quirks created one for all. Now I wish to pass it onto you, do you accept it?"

"What happened to All for One? Then I will answer."

"Fine, I have no idea what happened to him, he was indeed the one who inflicted this wound on me, but after I dealt, what I thought was the finisher on him, his body vanishes. So he could be dead or he could still be out there. Now what's your answer?"

"I decline this quirk."

"I KNEW YO- Huh? What do you mean you decline?"

"It has nothing to do with All for One still being out there, I just don't want to become a hero thanks to the assistance of your quirk, while indeed it would be extremely powerful with the bonuses my quirk gives, it would be dishonourable of me to take this quirk. Now if you would like, I can keep my own eyes and ears out for a possible candidate. How long do you have until this quirk will be gone?"

"I don't know a few years in all likelihood. Like maybe your second or third year of U.A if you are going there."

"Well, considering how I am almost into high school, just a school year left then I enter high school. How long roughly off of that time?"

"I was right with my guess, although I am disappointed, I hope that if I cannot find a successor in time, you will allow me to transfer it to you so we don't lose it while you just hold onto it until you are satisfied with your heroic career."

"Fine, if it ends up in that scenario I will gladly incubate the quirk for one generation. However I am confident that while on this search I can help you find one."

"Alright well, give me your number so we can communicate about this."

After exchanging numbers, they both went their separate ways, Izuku going back to his house planning out using that beach as a workout, while Yagi went to his apartment saddened but proud, knowing that Midoriya proved how worthy of a candidate he is. Yagi also knew that if he wanted to keep his promise of being able to last till his second or third year of U.A, he will need to keep within his limits and never push up to his limits.

While Izuku was taking a detour home, he was walking past the front of a house with the sounds of power tools being used, when he heard an explosion and something flying right into him. The object letting out a groan. But all Izuku noticed was the feeling of something soft being pressed into his sides, as he lost consciousness he heard someone say something about a baby being hurt...


	3. A Worthwhile Friendship

Izuku started to feel someone poking his cheek constantly like an intrigued child. Then he remembered some saying something about a baby, and he instantly opened his eyes and looked around only to end up looking at a set of golden yellow eyes, with lines in the irises. It took him a minute to realize those were crosshairs inside the irises. Izuku then realized what that soft feeling was, and nearly passed back out again.

'_Boobs.' _Izuku thought while struggling to calm down his blush and panic because a girl has never been this close to him before.

"Oh good, you're awake! Now to get back to making more babies!"

The woman shouted as she spun on her heels and marched right back up to her house, confusing our poor boy with her terminology.

"What do you mean babies?"

"My babies of course!" She said as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

Seeing his confused expression still present, she sighed. "My inventions?"

"Oh! What are you making, and why are you making inventions as a teenager?"

"So I can prepare for my entrance exam for the support course of U.A of course!"

"Oh, how many years until you apply to enter?"

"Just under four why?"

"Ah, I am aiming for the hero cour-se? W-w-w-why are you feeling me up?" Izuku questioned with a massive blush feeling her soft but also a bit rough hands all over his torso and arms.

"Well, you just got yourself an inventor!" The girl shouted to the world.

"I don't even know anything about you and you don't even know anything about me either, and that didn't even answer my question."

"I am Mei Hatsumei! A soon to be support prodigy! If you want any help designing things, message the number on this card! Unfortunately, that's just my own number, but soon I will replace that number with my actual support order number!" The now identified Hatsumei started shoving him away.

"O-Okay" Izuku started to numbly walk away too stunned to even react to anything.

Once Izuku managed to finally make it home, he was still stunned and had no idea how to react to anything, so when he opened the door to his home, his mother instantly started to fuss over him.

"Izuku, I thought you would have been home already!" Inko said with her tears barely being held back.

"I'm sorry, got a bit distracted and ran into some crazy inventor." It was at this point that she saw the business card in her son's hand, and she instantly snatched it out of his hand.

"Mei Hatsumei, soon to be support prodigy. Huh you even got her personal number. Izuku! You better treat her properly because I want some grandkids to spoil."

"Mom!" Izuku groaned.

"I'm serious sweety, I know you're getting to that age, but don't give me some too early."

After a long and tiring chat with his mom, Izuku sat down at his desk, and started to eat his dinner. While he was eating he set to start outlining a possible costume and the materials it would ideally be made out of. Izuku ended up going to sleep at 2am, because he spent far too long figuring out the perfect starting costume.

Of course the next school day, Katsuki noticed how Izuku was dead tired in class, which was something he knew Inko wouldn't allow as today was the first day he was exhausted. He also saw some sort of notebook inside his backpack that looked new, so he planned how to take it. When lunch rolled around Katsuki wasted no time in snatching the notebook, once he had his hands on it, he saw the title of 'Possible costume improvements' and snarled.

"Alien Deku! You must be stupid if you thought I would allow you to willingly plan how to improve your own villain attire! Oh wait you are!" Katsuki taunted arrogantly.

He proceeded to unleash a dozen explosions on the notebook, turning it into ash completely, he then opened the window and tossed the remains outside, and unleashed an explosion blasting the ash into the wind.

The worst part about it was the fact on how a teacher witnessed him use his quirk to destroy his personal property, and only chuckled. Izuku knew he would get in trouble if he initiated a fight, so he was forced to sit there and accept the loss of his precious designs.

"Alien, if you think even for a moment you can help others, they will take one look at your ugly ass appearance, and they will never allow you to work for them. So just accept your destiny and be a villain that I will kill. That way we both get stuff out of this, you have your pathetic little existence ended for the benefit of the world, and I get famous by beating a villain before U.A even starts!" Katsuki said as he walked away from Izuku to go eat his lunch.

Izuku was left alone for the rest of the day. After classes ended he rushed out of class, and once he knew he was safe at least temporarily from Bakugou, he decided to text Hatsumei to ask if she was open to discuss his costume. Of course the answer was a near instantaneous yes from her, and she told him to meet her where they met.

So he did just that, after about 15 minutes of walking he arrived on the sidewalk where she got launched into him. After about a minute of standing there, the garage door opens, and he sees the girl who is going to help him with his costume designing. He walks up to her and decides to inform her of what happened to his drawings.

"I'm sorry Hatsumei, a classmate of my found my drawings and destroyed them completely."

"Well that's rude! Why'd they destroy your property?"

"Because they think I'm destined to be nothing but a villain, so he saw my costume outline notebook and turned it to ash."

"Why would they assume you are going to be a villain? I mean, you seem polite, and villains aren't polite. Oh and speaking of costumes, what is your quirk so I can help you perfectly design the best costume."

As soon as she asked about his quirk, Izuku started to sweat, as he didn't want to lie to her, but he also didn't want to scare her away either. Making up his mind, he decides to see how she reacts to it, so he transforms.

"This is my quirk."

Mei turns around and sees the most interesting quirk she has seen in her life, an alien quirk, so she doesn't hesitate to start feeling him up again.

"Weird skin texture, feels rough, but also quite firm. Oh your body also changes shape too! So many possible ideas! Here's some paper to sketch out your ideal costume, and I'll see what I can do about it!"

Izuku had a booklet shoved into his face, a pencil attached to side. Confused by her admittingly forward actions, he turns to look at her.

"Why'd you give me these?"

"I just told you, draw what you want your costume to look like, I am sure I can finagle the rules a little to allow me to make this costume for your hero costume."

"What are you gaining out of this, I would hate myself if I had you gain nothing out of this."

"Oh I am getting more out of this than you will. I will be getting practice making costumes, I will get the spotlight, and I will get experience. It's literally all positives!"

"What about the materials needed to make the costume? Isn't that going to be expensive?"

"NOPE! There's a beach full of materials to use! All you would have to do is haul the materials here and I could dismantle everything!"

"Oh, I have been starting to clean that beach as training, not too long ago actually."

"Oh perfect, then I shall join you on your trips once you design your costume! Hurry! Don't have 5 years to do this!"

Izuku then decided to recall what he had written down in his costume and got to sketching it out. An hour later he had the outline of his costume and the general purposes of it. Mei instantly snatched it out of his hand once he started stretching his arms.

As she was looking it over, she grew more and more excited at the challenge this costume would pose to her. Hell many of these items hadn't been thought of yet, but boy was she determined to create them.

"Alright! I love this design. Now do you want it to just fit with your quirked form, or do you want it to fit both of your forms?"

"Hmm, well. I will go with only my quirked form, that way I don't have to sacrifice anything on that design."

"Alright so, you want a suit of armour that is sleek, and has a rechargeable personal shield that uses energy to absorb some hits?"

"Yep, that's the main thing I want on my costume."

"Well, obviously I am going to need to include some high tech stuff so you won't get that request until we get to U.A unless you find someone with the capabilities to create anything we need. So for right now this will be known as armor version alpha. Now what type of gear would you like to have?"

"Wait, you are willing to make me gear too?"

"Well duh. A quirk like yours may be better than the average human by a fair amount, but you'll need ways to combat those with ranged or flying quirks. So what's it going to be?"

"Why don't you start making blueprints or whatever of my alpha armor, while I do a quick brainstorming session."

"Sounds good!"

Izuku and Mei ended up growing closer as they bounced ideas off of each other to help design his armor and other tools.

Izuku had modified his training so that he took everything on that beach that could be used for materials to Hatsume's garage. It was a welcome difficulty increase, it wasn't too big of an increase to where he might overwork himself, but it was a big increase in difficulty.

If there was one thing Hatsume was, it was efficient. Five months after she started the outline and blueprints of the costume, she had a working model for him to try on. So there he was at Hatsume's garage attaching the plastic model onto his transformed body.

The reason he was attaching it and not putting on was simple. The costume was dozens of pieces all with magnetic sides to clip onto their opposing piece.

His costume was split into shoes which had the soles and the covers to latch around his feet. The soles were going to be made with shock absorbing materials to ensure safety from small falls like off of a 1-2 story building. While the cover was going to be made out of an alloy of metals. Eventually it would be a carbon fibre boot cover.

The leggings were split into five pieces, two on the back to add support for longer runs, a kneecap cover,one section for connecting the shoes to the leggings, and one section for connecting the leggings to the torso armor. All these fragments were planned to have ballistic weave inside of them to not only make guns less effective at crippling his legs, but also having a kinetic and flame retardant covering to absorb the attacks.

The torso was split in two sections, and they were massive sections. His chest piece had a lot of armor and was planned to help support whatever battery or generator they ended up figuring out was best for the "energy shield" as they dubbed it. The chest piece carried similar protection elements to his leggings. In fact, if all went according to plan, the entire armor would be made with that, except the boots of course.

The back half of the torso armor, was where the battery or generator would be stashed. The section where it would be stashed would have countless safety measures installed so that if it was to go critical, then it would shut itself off automatically to prevent the user any harm.

Next on the list was the only piece of his armor that didn't have magnets used to attach, and that was his helmet. Seeing as his eyes changed the position they were in when he transformed, a clear helmet with a visor would be clearly unwise. So they decided to make it a simple helmet that fit snugly on his head that went to just before his eyes, and had little pieces that acted as a sort of mouth guard. Now this was one of the weakest points of his armor, because it lacked the magnets. So it could easily be knocked off if hit with enough force.

The last remaining pieces were his covers for his arms, those were split into many fragments all over his arm. He had a forearm guard, a shoulder guard, an elbow cover, and gloves on. Totalling up to like 10 total pieces. All ten of those pieces were designed to cover as much area as possible, while also having the eventuality of adding some tech into the forearm guard.

All of the pieces were designed to offer protection, and to offer as much mobility as possible. As they were right now, they were too bulky to allow the mobility, so they were figuring out where they can cut down on some of the bulk. Of course they have designed a skin tight wetsuit to allow some coverage incase of a blade or something small passed through the armor, also serving as insulation against colder temperatures.

Two and a half years passed after Izuku met up Hatsume and started working with her.

Izuku was busy, diligently working in class, nothing out of the ordinary. Izuku was still not making any friends because plenty of people in this school and in his class have been in the same school as him previous years. So they had instantly destroyed his reputation and painted him solely as a villain and an alien.

On the plus side, he never got attacked as he was more powerful than everyone at the school even without his quirk thanks to his years of combating Bakugou. However, what's so special about today is the fact on how at lunch, various representatives from universities and colleges were going to be in this school to have presentations and to collect any forms for registering for their post secondary education.

Izuku knew there was only one place for him to go, and that is U.A. However he wasn't so naive to automatically assume he was guaranteed to make it in because he fought Bakugou for so many years. A saying he often lived by was, "arrogance is one of the biggest mistakes to make in any situation". To avoid that mistake, he simply assumed everything would be difficult, but not too difficult that he would lose faith in his abilities.

So lunch rolled around, and he found himself wandering into the U.A booth. And the representative for U.A was their principal. So taken by shock to see the principal of U.A at this mediocre high school, he ends up dropping his backpack in shock.

"Ah, Young Midoriya! I see you have finally shown up!"

"NEZU!?" Izuku shouted before fainting on the spot in typical Midoriya fashion.


	4. Mentor Gained!

**Quick note at the beginning. I appreciate all of the comments, I will have one more update that I will be working on, then I will be prepping stuff to post on Christmas, so I appreciate all reviews!**

Nezu had heard some years ago about a student who wanted to be a hero despite his rather _unique_ transformation quirk. So of course he wanted to see this in person. He had spent an hour figuring out all of the details about this mysterious possible student. All of the notes on his quirk were contradicting each other. Some called his quirk amazing, others called it terrible.

Contradictions like these made him contemplate hunting the boy down himself during his free time. However Nezu ultimately decided against it, as while he could likely easily find him, he would rather see how good of a drive he had. Of course, Nezu had it all decided that he would show up at the high school the boy chose during their university and college information booths and get to know him then.

Which was how he found himself sitting in his personal booth, bored.

Honestly, he was surprised by how few students came into his booth to ask questions. He knows several of them want to become pro heroes, but he has only had the odd couple of students enter, ask a couple of questions like 'What does U.A do differently to keep pumping out top heroes?'.

Essentially all they asked was information that wasn't really easy to answer. Then at the halfway point in the assembly, the boy he was waiting for came in.

Now, Nezu was expecting a slightly taller than average student to enter. what he didn't expect was for a student taller than most pro heroes to walk in. Nezu of course hid his shock well as he has dealt with tall individuals before like All Might.

"Ah, Young Midoriya! I see you have finally shown up!" He chiperly stated, ignoring the dropped backpack.

Now, Nezu was prepared for many things to happen once he introduced himself. What he wasn't expecting was for Midoriya to faint, barely getting his name out.

"Now that wasn't expected, hmm, how shall I wake him up? Oh I know!" Nezu said with a massive grin, that sent shivers down all of the U.A staff's spines.

Izuku suddenly felt something cool flow along his face. In a moment of grogginess his mind hadn't properly woken up, so he thought someone was poking him.

"Hello?"

Izuku had started lifting his head off of the ground where he fainted, the water pouring down his face, forming a puddle where his face last was. Seeing that moment happen caused Nezu to burst out laughing as he wrapped the towel around Izuku's collar to absorb the water he used to wake him up.

"You alright there Midoriya? You fell flat on your face after seeing me. Surely that isn't healthy."

Hearing that voice caused Izuku to sit upright as he realized where he was, causing the remaining bits of water to flow into the towel.

"Sorry Nezu sir, I just wasn't expecting to see you here. U.A never really partakes in these types of information assemblies, hearing that U.A was going to be here, I was thinking a teacher may have been here, not their principal!" Izuku rambled on while bowing repeatedly.

"Relax Midoriya, no need to apologize. I was interested in you specifically, actually."

"Wait, you were!"

"Yes, I have been interested in you. This all has to do with your quirk."

Hearing that Nezu was interested in him because of his transformation quirk got Izuku a bit worried, but he pushed it down in favour of his curiosity.

"What about my quirk?"

"Well, I heard how it transforms you into what other people have best described as an alien, but yet all the information on your quirk contradicts itself. I would like to see this quirk for what it actually is, and find out what personal biases played into your quirk records."

"Wait, they're contradicting?"

"Yep, some examples of this are, your quirk being great for a hero, others state it is the opposite of a hero's. Your quirk is also apparently the worst quirk in existence, yet also one of the best. See what I mean?"

"Oh, well, how would you like me to show you my quirk?"

"Well, for starters, I want to see you transformed, that way I can see what will need to be taken into account."

"Alright, I am happy I got stretchable clothes so they don't tear when I use my quirk. Otherwise this would be a massive pain to do."

Izuku then started to grow in height, while his muscular build started to shrink, turning into a slimmer build, but Nezu theorizes that is purely visual only, and instead his muscles became compact, while still giving him his normal strength. Once Nezu took his eyes off of his muscles shrinking, he saw his jaw had split into four sections, all with tiny little spikes on the inside. Nezu also noted how his skin had changed from a tanned white colour, to an almost blueish gray.

"Now that is certainly quite the transformation Midoriya. What capabilities does this form have, roughly, from your experience?"

"Well, I can lift almost twice as much while transformed, and my reach is increased by a decent amount. Also, because of the change in my feet and legs, I can run a lot faster than the average person, meaning getting into close quarters will be a lot easier."

"Interesting. I will make you an offer: on the weekends, I would like for you to come to U.A so we can have a better understanding of your quirk and find out what your limitations are and just how good of a quirk you actually have."

"There has to be a but coming." Hearing Izuku say that caused Nezu to laugh in delight.

"Indeed, there are two catches for this. Catch number one, you won't be allowed to take the entrance exam, and instead, you will be put into a special exam that I will put together to see if you are truly capable."

"That's worrying, but not fully impossible, what's the second catch?"

"That's simple, I want full permission to gather some samples of your DNA and skin to try and figure out what all your quirk does. Don't worry, nothing will be done if you are extremely against it."

"Alright, I'm a man of my word, I accept this invitation to train at U.A on the weekends."

Izuku stood up and shook the mammal's paw. As he was about to turn to leave he saw Nezu fiddle with his desk. Intrigued, he watches as he pulls a small little pass out of the desk.

"Midoriya, here is the pass to get into U.A grounds, I expect you to show up at 9:00am sharp, I will have a staff member pick you up from the gates and then they will lead you to the training ground where we will begin your training. Now is there any after school activities that you get up to?"

"Uh yes, I have been cleaning up the beach that's full of trash to help a girl get materials to build things. But aside from that, nope, nothing else."

"How much of the beach is left to clean? This will determine how the training will go, also you will have a mentor of sorts starting Saturday."

"Well, it's almost complete, I would guess that only like 2 weeks of cleanup remain."

"Excellent! Now then, go on with your day, I shall see you again on Saturday!" Nezu excitedly said as he waved goodbye.

"Goodbye Nezu! It will be an honour to be trained by the likes of you."

Word spread around the school fast that the principal of U.A had come to the school to talk to Izuku. Many were infuriated about this, as countless people believed they were more deserving of Nezu's attention, rather than the creepy alien dude. However, very few people did much about it because they knew that he was stronger than them, and that any attacks might bring the principal's attention to them.

So for the most part, people avoided Izuku, which he was torn between liking and hating. On one hand, it meant no one would shove him or target him. On the other, it only made people more fearful of him, which he hated as he wants to be liked by everyone.

All in all the week flew by pretty uneventfully, and now here he is, standing in front of the gate to U.A waiting for the staff member to arrive.

After a few minutes of waiting, a sleeping bag rolled towards him out of the corner of his eye. Confused and worried, he got into a stance to intercept the bag. Once it got close to him, he kicked his foot out to stop it, only to feel himself kick something solid and for the bag to grumble. Now even more confused and worried, he removed his foot from on top of the sleeping bag, and then he heard the sound of a zipper being undone.

Izuku was shocked to see a man emerge from the bag with longish black hair and a freshly shaved face. The man was wearing all black, and he had a large white scarf around his neck. The man turned and addressed him.

"Midoriya right?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good reflexes. You have better reflexes than most of the students I've been the teacher of, at least during their first year."

"Thank you! Your praise humbles me."

"Anyways, it's irrational to chit chat, follow me to training ground Beta. Also I appreciate the fact you're already in your training attire. Very rational. Now, we've wasted enough time."

The man proceeded to walk up to the gate, putting his ID against the scanner and unlocking it. Izuku followed suit, took his first step into U.A… And then he stood in awe at the fact on how he was finally inside of U.A, the dream hero university.

After spending a moment taking in that fact, he then turns to look at his escort, only to see him a fair distance away. Realizing that he wasn't one to allow others dime to dilly dally, Izuku jogged to catch up. After about thirty seconds of jogging he finally caught up to the adult, and the man glanced at the taller teen with a small grin, glad that the student seems to take physical training into account already.

"What is your record for longest time running without stopping?"

"I think it was like 30 minutes continously running and that was over a year ago, so I have at least improved slightly from that score."

"Interesting. Well, here we are."

The man then opened the door to the training ground, and inside was a multitude of pro heroes. He saw the pros Ectoplasm, Midnight, Present Mic, Snipe, Cementoss, Powerloader, and of course, Nezu.

Izuku then realized that each pro is there to serve as a different threat. Midnight would be for gas/seduction attempts in all likelihood, Cementoss would be for handling shifting terrain during a fight, Ectoplasm for handling a swarm of opponents, Snipe for dealing with ranged tracker opponents, and Present Mic for the ranged AoE attacks. Of course, he doubted that he would get much training from them, otherwise there wouldn't be a need for actually going to U.A.

Nezu noticed them first as the other pros were still doing their own thing, helping set up.

"Ah, welcome back Aizawa, I am glad you actually came to help this boy train. After all, it seems like you have an allergy to training students." Nezu remarked with a grin.

"He passed my first test, so I decided to give his potential a shot. If he failed that test I would have left him there."

"Oh, you would have left the boy standing there, despite my orders for you to bring him here?"

"What test did I pass?" Izuku asked confused as to what he did to pass.

"You stopped me, that was the test. It was a test on your spatial awareness. You saw me approach and stopped me before I got close, something many heroes would ignore, imagine if I was a flashbang, or a gas grenade. Many pros would ignore me. Not very rational."

"Anyways, I say it's time we test your skills in different combat types, each teacher has their own specialty. Who would you say you would have the best fight against? We will go with best to worst." Nezu spoke up as he looked at each teacher in thought.

After a few minutes of thinking Izuku decided his opponent.

"Cementoss, are you a combatant?"

"Yes I am. I'm surprised you chose me. What's your reasoning for assuming I was here to fight?"

"Well, I had already figured out that each pro here served a different fighting style in this room."

"Oh really? Tell us each fighting style you think you would be put up against?" Nezu asked intrigued at Izuku's intellect.

"Alright so, Cementoss will be a fight against constantly shifting terrain and having the terrain as traps. Powerloader is all about stealth attacks as he will be underground making me have to fight purely on reaction. Midnight would be second most uncertain opponent here. it could be a test to see how I handle female villains trying to seduce me, or it could be a test to see how I handle an opponent I can't get close to. Aizawa is his name right?" Izuku asked pointing at the man in black.

Nezu nodded along, impressed with the teen's deductive work and how skilled at it he actually was.

"Alright, Aizawa is the biggest unknown, seeing as how he is likely an underground hero or a sidekick. I don't have any information as to what his quirk is, but my best guess as to what you are actually testing me against him would be my ability to adapt to the unknown, right?"

"This kid is very rational. I am indeed the unknown variable. I am actually interested in how well you will do against me. Seeing as how I will have all the advantages, it will be interesting to see how you plan on overcoming them."

"Wow, you impressed Mr. Aizawa, the man who is willing to expel entire classes because they don't impress him." Midnight commented in shock at seeing their irritating coworker praise a teenager.

"Anyways, Snipe would be for dealing with opponents that can easily track me. Present Mic would be for dealing with ranged area of effect opponents. All of these are to outline my strengths with my quirk, and my weaknesses with it purely in combat, as well as to see what sort of combat training I have been given."

"You have a very intelligent mind Midoriya, I wouldn't mind partaking in some cultivating of your mind. Now please go to the back of the room and transform, none of the pros here are aware of your quirk, so this first fight is as close to even as you'll get."

"Alright!"

Izuku then took off running towards the other side of the gym and once he hid behind a pillar, he transformed. He knew that he could catch Cementoss off guard, but also knew that once the fight started, all the cover will be taken down, making it a sprint to see if he can outpace a man who can erect buildings in seconds. All in all, he knew this was one of his worst match-ups. if he didn't win quickly, the longer the battle went, the harder it will be to land hits on the pro.

Once the horn sounded, he instantly felt the ground being manipulated below him, so he broke out into a sprint. Once he got past the first two rows of pillars he was out in the open. He could tell because of the faint gasps he heard as people saw him in all of his height. Cementoss didn't even look up at him, but Izuku knew that Cementoss knew where he was. As a precaution he kept moving the entire time to not allow himself to be trapped in concrete.

However one thing he wasn't expecting was for traps to be set all over the place in spots that looked solid. Izuku realized that this is what he was doing at the start, which was why he wasn't in immediate danger. The only reason he didn't get trapped was because the second he felt his foot start sinking, he lunged to the right, dodging the hollow mound turned pit. Izuku then started avoiding all the potholes, mounds, and tiny nooks to trip him up. Within half a minute, Izuku had gotten close enough to Cementoss.

Cementoss meanwhile was surprised by the boy's maneuverability. it was rare that it took this long to trap a student or block them into a corner. He tried to pull numerous tricks on him to get him easily without dealing with his weird horse quirk, at least if the footprints he has are anything to go off. However, he was getting too close for comfort, so he glanced up to see what he was doing and fell, shocked at the teenager charging at him.

What he saw was a creature standing at at least 7'7" running straight at him, occasionally lunging to the side when he was starting to fall. Needless to say the normally stoic pro panicked seeing such a large creature gunning it straight for him, but he also realized that he was going to be in his weakest element, close quarters combat. Normally, if he didn't freak out at that sight and maintained his cool, he would have summoned a wall to block all forward movement for a moment. But he didn't, so instead he got into his combat stance and threw a swift left hook into a right punch.

What the pro was expecting was for the teen to dodge out of the way of the sloppy left hook and end up meeting the right punch straight to his gut. However, what he was not expecting was for the teen to vault overtop of him, grab his arms as he was going overtop, and pin them behind his back. He struggled a bit to escape his hold or to use his quirk, however he ultimately couldn't, so he admitted defeat.

All of the staff there were impressed with his ability to defeat a pro in a spar. Sure, Cementoss clearly made more mistakes then he normally would, but it's still an impressive feat nonetheless. Impressed by his skills, Aizawa decided to step in to see how he would fair in a quirkless brawl.

"Kid, you're facing me now. I wanna see how skilled you really are."

"Alright Aizawa, are we doing the same thing as I did in the fight against Cementoss or something different?"

"We'll fight here and _NOW!"_ Aizawa shouted as he dashed straight at Izuku.

Izuku was mid lunge when he noticed he was no longer transformed He glanced to the staff member,saw the glowing eyes, and let out a massive gasp.

"Oh my god! It's EraserHead! I am honoured to be able to fight you sir! You have been one of my bigger inspirations." Izuku said as he focused on dodging while studying his attack style.

Aizawa was shocked but hid it behind his neutral expression. This kid knew who he was, and the kid looked up to him. Of course, while he was busy masking his surprise he failed to realize that he was making a repetitive move. Izuku, meanwhile, saw that everytime he ducked under a kick, Aizawa would always follow through with an attempted sweep. So he waited for the next kick aimed at his head to make his move.

Once the high kick was dodged, he lunged and tackled Aizawa, who, having only one leg as a support, quickly lost his stance and fell to the ground. Although he wasn't done yet. thinking quickly, Aizawa swiftly moved his legs into the kid's stomach and kicked hard, sending the tall teen flying off of him. Taking advantage of the stun, he quickly launched his scarf and wrapped it around his body, disabling him from continuing to fight with the capture weapon wrapped tightly around him

"You have potential. I am tempted to mentor you if you perform well enough against the remaining teachers here." Aizawa said as he undid the scarf, surprising everyone with his statement.

Izuku was over the moon with joy, because his 4th favourite pro was offering to mentor him. not for a quirk, but to improve his already well trained skills. There's no way he would decline this golden opportunity, so he got up once he was unbound and grinned savagely towards the remaining teachers.

"Who's next?"

Izuku said that as he transformed into his tall quirked form. Nezu smiled brightly, proud that Izuku was performing better than he thought he would, but he did notice how distracted Aizawa was in the fight as he never capitalized off of Izuku's mistakes. Though he was more than happy to let this continue.

"The next opponent is PowerLoader!"

At that declaration, the man in question snapped his head to Nezu in shock, but sighed and dug into the ground to hide himself. Izuku went straight to the middle of the room and closed his eyes, focusing on the sounds…

Izuku hadn't been able to win any more fights, however he put up good fights against all the teachers but Midnight. Her quirk was a complete counter to his, and when he fought her without his quirk, she just smacked his cheeks, causing him to inhale some of the gas and fall unconscious.

The battle against Snipe was pretty even, until Izuku got close and got shot by twice by snipe which was all he was allowed to take. Izuku learned one thing, bullets _hurt._ Seeing as how he had no fat to cushion his body from said blows, they all hit his arms and probably stung four times as much as they normally would.

Powerloader was the only real close fight he had left, as he had managed to yank the hero above ground, but he got an excavator headbutt for that, stunning him severely. And Mic literally screamed at him until he called for mercy. He had fought hard against the screams until he was just outside of arm's reach before he collapsed and surrendered.

"Midoriya, I am impressed at how well you handled yourself, I wouldn't mind fighting both of your forms to improve your capabilities with them. I am definitely going to show up to more sessions if you keep putting in this much effort." Aizawa said as he patted Midoriya on his shoulder.

"Thank you sir! You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I am curious, you said I am one of your bigger inspirations, where am I placed on your list of inspirations?"

"You are my fourth biggest inspiration."

"Who are the top three?"

"Number three is Edgeshot, I have always had an interest in his fighting style without his quirk. Number two is All Might."

"Wait, All Might's number two? Normally people have him as number one. I am really interested now."

"Well, my biggest inspiration is Gang Orca. He has a very intimidating appearance like I do with my quirk, and well, the fact that he is a top ten hero despite being called one of the 'most villainous looking heroes' is very inspiring for one who also gets called a villain a lot."

"Wow, you keep adding more and more things that I like about you. You are going to ruin my reputation if this keeps up."

"When will we start training together?"

"Next friday at 5:00pm, meet me at the front gates. If you are five minutes late I will not wait for you and I will leave to patrol or something."

"I'll be there!"

Izuku left to go home, looking forward to his training by both Nezu and Aizawa. While the teachers left, Aizawa hid his smile behind his scarf. he was glad he had a student who would probably say thanks after being put through hell. He also started mentally calculating the schedule for training the boy. His last thought as he left U.A was a sadistic thought of how Izuku isn't ready for his training...


	5. Honouring the Exam

Izuku spent the next few months heading to U.A. and training with Aizawa. Of course, Aizawa was not a man who focused purely on his students, he was a man who trained logically and rationally. This meant that he had to see whom the crazy boy had for a support technician. Izuku was busy doing his own training today, so Aizawa decided to pay a visit to his support gear designer with two others.

Just as the trio reached the door to the residency of Izuku's friend, they heard an explosion sound from the garage, and Aizawa wasted no time in sprinting to investigate. They spotted a pink haired girl continuing to build despite her clothing having char marks from the obvious blast she had taken. Aizawa quickly pulled her away from the bench to avoid any more explosions.

"Huh? Oh new people! Hi! I am Mei-" She began only for Nezu to interrupt.

"Miss Hatsume? Am I correct?" Nezu politely cut in.

"Word of my babies is spreading! Yes I am indeed one, Mei Hatsume! What can I help you guys with?"

"We aren't here for your help, we are here to see what you are doing for Midoriya," Aizawa spoke tiredly.

"What reason do I have for showing you three confidential information?" Mei spoke seriously, surprising Aizawa with the sudden shift in her personality.

"Well, Aizawa here is doing some sort of mentorship with him, while I am overseeing all of his actions and training to ensure he doesn't do anything that could expose his identity to the public. Maijima is here to ensure you are following proper procedures and you aren't doing anything illegal to give Midoriya an edge," Nezu answered professionally, his words earning nods from the other two adults.

"Before I show you three this information, I request to see your hero IDs, that way I know for sure you are who you say you are."

Both Nezu and Maijima took out their IDs and held them towards her for a second, covering all the private information. All three heads turned to Aizawa who had yet to show his ID. Aizawa was about to politely decline, until he saw Nezu smirking. Everyone who has seen Nezu smirk, knows how bad of an idea it is. Grumbling, he flashed her his ID, as she nodded and stepped aside to let them in.

Maijima instantly made his way to the bench to ensure nothing volatile was left unattended. To his surprise, he saw mainly blueprints and dozens of empty cups, as well as some plates of plastic, obviously meant to be armour. He saw nothing on the table that could have caused the earlier explosion, so he glanced to Hatsume in confusion.

"So, Hatsume, do you mind telling us what caused the explosion?" He questioned with very audible confusion.

"Huh? There was an explosion?" She asked completely unaware of the state of her clothing.

"Yes problem girl, the reason I pulled you away from your project was because there was an explosion there, and your clothing is charred and covered in dirt," Aizawa muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Izuku always said I could work through a villain attack without noticing if I am focused enough, I guess he wasn't kidding. Now any questions? I want to return to making his costume!"

"You aren't actually making his costume in a garage without a license right?" Nezu asked calmly.

"Nope! I was planning on shipping these blueprints to U.A. That way they can be made in a professional environment, once the blueprints are properly made and organized!"

"I will admit, the fact that you have plates like these as a base is already super impressive, add on the lack of an actual proper workshop. I assume you will be applying the same year as Midoriya?" Maijima questioned as he studied the blueprint sketches, only to stop at one of the blueprints.

"Well, yes and no. Because I am only doing basic designs, my father will take some blueprints to his own actual workshop and work on them to ensure they are actually possible to be made, these plates are chunks of excess metal he has, that would have normally ended up in the waste or something like that. Also yes, I am indeed the same age as Izuku, he is my friend, and I will follow him to U.A.!" She shouted energetically, only to falter when she saw the blueprint Maijima was looking at.

"Interesting… Hatsume, is this blueprint something Midoriya requested?"

"Yep! He has been doing his own studying on the effectiveness and potential ways to create a personalized energy based shield. We both agreed on not creating that until I am at U.A. That way, I won't be dealing with lower quality materials, however his research is very promising. Flawed, but promising."

"Wait, all of these sketches are his own?" Maijima asked in shock.

"Nope, those sketches are mine! He has his theories and analyses in his notebook titled 'Costume Ideas Volume Two'! You should see the details he has inside of it! I was surprised he wasn't planning on designing costumes for a living after reading his notes!" She madly exclaimed.

"Miss Hatsume, how would you like to be supervised by Maijima and the two of you can work together to create Midoriya's costume in time for the first battle trial," Nezu spoke up, drawing both of their eyes to his small form.

"With all due respect Nezu, I have multiple classes I have to teach, there is no way I am bringing a teenager into the support workshop to help with Aizawa's personal student."

"I get to actually work on Izuku's costume?! Where do I sign? Where?!" Hatsume exclaimed as she looked at all three adults in a crazed manner.

"Right here." Nezu said as he pulled out a set of papers from seemingly nowhere.

Hatsume snatched them and instantly started skimming through them soaking in all the details about the documents. She signed everywhere her signature was requested, and then handed it back to Nezu with a manic look. After Nezu grabbed the documents back, he smiled and bid farewell to Hatsume and told her to come to U.A. the next time Izuku trained to be shown where she would have her classes.

All of the time until the exams to enter U.A. flew by in a blur.

Aizawa didn't allow Izuku to use his quirk in their sparring sessions, that way he could be a proficient hero if he was unable to transform. Which was the one area where Izuku was pretty terrible in, seeing as how he had spent all of his time fighting offensively in his transformed state, all of his offensive moves were off as he tried to mirror the attacks he does transformed, not transformed.

Of course, Aizawa wasn't too pleased with his shown reliance on his quirk, and when asked about it, Izuku answered honestly.

"Well, I plan on always being transformed when I am on duty, as that way I don't have to worry about focusing on transforming mid fight, plus it allows me to keep my own personal appearance a secret for as long as possible," Izuku replied simply.

"What about at the sports festival? Your name will be announced during it, your quirk will be shown to the world, what will you do to keep your own personal appearance a secret then?" Aizawa asked as he handed him a bottle of water.

"Well, I have read the rules around the sports festival, and there is no rule against being transformed for the entire event. So I'm going to hope Nezu will use a picture of me transformed instead of my un-transformed face. In the event that my normal face is shown, I will have no real way to keep my identity a secret." Izuku explained calmly, proceeding to drink half of the bottle of water.

"You always impress me. I was thinking you hadn't put much thought into the actual secrecy part of your plan, but nope, here you are with a very solid plan. There is only one flaw with your plan though."

"That is?"

"The vultures known as the media. If you want to be a popular hero, your name and everything about you will be known. Add in the fact of how you are stupidly tall without your quirk, you will have a hard time blending in."

"That is inevitable for all heroes is it not? I just wish to gain enough accomplishments that I have enough positive reinforcement to minimize the amount of hatred I receive. People are far less likely to hate a top twenty five hero, rather than a top one hundred hero. My main goal is to ensure that those with ugly quirks have someone to look up to as an idol, and that they can have the determination to surpass their discrimination."

"You are pretty wise sometimes. It is very clear you have your life planned out, but enough talking, let's improve your movement and decision making." Aizawa said as the two of them got into stances and continued their training.

Of course, life at school had mellowed out because of how tall Izuku was. His height and build made him pretty noticeable wherever he went, it also served as a deterrent, because no one wanted to pick on a dude who was clearly bigger and stronger than you. But regardless of the reasoning, Izuku was able to easily partake in his classes for the remainder of his time at Aldera High.

Of course, he was surprised to find out that Mei was being brought to U.A. for some special requests and designs. He shrugged it off when she said it was confidential information, not at all surprised by that response. He just hoped that Maijima was able to handle her properly, and that there wasn't too much destruction. He did end up having to give Mei his notes on the energy shield stuff, but he wasn't too torn up by it, and instead allowed her access to his notes as he assumed it was for his costume.

Before he knew it, it was time for him to partake in the entrance exam, or rather, what Nezu's plan for his exam was. He hadn't been told much other than the exam taking place on the same day as the entrance exam and to head to Gym Gamma ready for the practical after partaking in the written portion.

He had seen many quirks, and he knew that if he wanted to sell his quirk as a mutation, rather than a transformation, he had to show up transformed, and hold it throughout the day. He was glad Bakugou wasn't in the same room as him for the written portion, so he just took his exam in peace. He noticed that there was no one who had any visible quirks in his room, so he figured that Nezu had a hand in separating him from those who would take the heroics exam.

After a minute of getting used to holding a pencil with his different hands, he then breezed his way through it, finishing it tenth fastest in the room. Once he was done, he was allowed to get ready for the practical portion of the exam. He went into the changing room to change into his fighting outfit.

It was a simple outfit, a white muscle shirt which he covered with a light green sweater, a pair of plain socks, and a pair of red sweatpants.

He felt ready to take on the exam.

As soon as he left the changing room, he saw Mei holding out a small case to him. He grabbed the case and looked at her in confusion.

"Principal Nezu permitted me to give you one weapon to use for the exam, so I made you a staff. I know how you said you enjoy wielding sticks as practice weapons, and using a staff is the most logical weapon for you to use. Now hurry along, this will be part of my practical too, so don't disappoint!" Mei said as she jogged to the special viewing room.

Izuku shrugged at her antics and made his way to Gym Gamma…

Izuku arrived at the gym, immediately opening the case. He took out the staff and studied the weapon for a minute; it was a rather cool looking staff in his own opinion.

The staff was likely made out of some highly durable material, it was greyish silver, with green highlights all over the staff. The staff had two bands near the ends where he was obviously meant to put his hands, but it felt surprisingly short, and felt more like a baton than a staff. As he felt around it, he felt a piece of it push in a bit as his finger slid along it.

Holding the weapon parallel to himself, he pushed on the loose piece, and before his eyes, the staff extended and he heard a low hum coming from it. He then noticed the ends that extended past the bands were glowing an electric blue, and the pieces connected.

Mei had made him an electrically charged staff, that probably was made like a double sided stun baton. He stood and spun the staff around his body to get a feel for how to wield it, going through practice swipes and movements with it to grow comfortable before the test. He made a promise to thank Mei for the wonderful present and weapon.

Right as soon as he approached the door, it opened up and Nezu's voice rang out.

"Have fun! Your goal is to navigate through the maze, retrieve the special objective, and make it back out!" Nezu said through the intercom.

Izuku took in the appearance of Gym Gamma. It was a maze unlike anything he had seen before. Walls taller than himself, perfectly smooth to prevent him from climbing, and stretching beyond where he could see from the entrance.

Once he got past the entrance to the maze, he realized he had a big problem. There was almost no light in the maze, meaning spotting traps would be incredibly difficult. The only light he had to aid him in exploring was his energy staff, and that provided minimal light. He grunted in annoyance at this issue, but he was glad his eyes granted him better sight in the dark.

After a minute of wandering through the maze, he grew increasingly on edge as so far there were neither enemies, nor traps. He knew something was going on, and that any second now it would strike. Tests are never meant to have an easy section, every part of a well made test should be challenging, but doable. So far with this test, it was anything but hard. He chose to stop advancing to actually try and listen for anything.

Right as he was about to continue moving, he heard a very, very quiet hum that sounded more mechanical than electrical. It was a very faint difference in sound, but it was enough for him to react. He spun around and dove under a clawed arm that swung right where he was previously. Using his forward momentum, he jabbed his staff right at where he assumed the neck was, and as a reward, he heard the sound of circuits being overloaded and fried.

The robot collapsed onto the ground. He took the opportunity to look it over so he could know what type of robot he was dealing with. The robot was coated in pitch black paint, obviously to allow it an easy time staying hidden in the maze. It had no eyes on its body at all, which led him to realize they worked based off of sensors. Likely a mix of sonar, heat, and movement sensors to allow them the ability to hunt without eyes.

The sensors meant that he had to keep carefully maneuvering through the maze, as it was clear he had gone pretty deep into the maze before encountering any of the robot patrols. Only one problem immediately came to his attention. When he had trained with Aizawa, he had learned pretty easily that U.A. never liked having unrealistic scenarios, when possible. So that means that Nezu or whoever built this exam, likely increased the density of guards around the objective, whatever that objective was.

So he immediately began making his way through the maze listening for the subtle sounds of the stealthy bots.

Nezu, Aizawa, Mei, and Maijima all stood in a room watching a visual display of the maze and they watched as Izuku narrowly avoided each patrol unintentionally.

"Maijima, I'm not one to normally question your robot designs, but are you certain they are silent?" Aizawa questioned as he watched Izuku slip right past another guard.

"I couldn't really hear them in my own home with complete silence, so I can assure you, they are silent." Maijima responded as he leaned forward to watch Izuku's actions.

"He isn't aware of them. He is just getting incredibly lucky with their patrols syncing perfectly up with his speed." Mei interjected as she studied his movements and how to best allow that movement without causing discomfort.

"How can you be so sure, Hatsume?" Aizawa questioned, feeling it was something obvious.

"Oh it's simple really, the patrol routes are made to counteract the best strategy to sneaking through patrols. Normally, the best route to navigate a patrol of guards is to follow them, he knows about that trick, so if he saw them, then he would follow their patrol route. He isn't," Mei explained with a grin.

"What is he doing?" Maijima said as he stared at the map that showed him stopping, and a robot turning the corner behind him.

"Why, Miss Hatsume is indeed correct, he doesn't know about the patrols. He has stopped to wait to see what sort of threat is in this maze, of course he is going to find out right away!" Nezu exclaimed.

All four people watched as the robot closed in on Izuku, only for him to spin around, and dive under the robot's fist, then proceeding to finish it off with a jab of the staff to its neck.

"He does have enhanced hearing! I knew it! He probably doesn't know his hearing is greater than ours!"

"Got something to say Miss Hatsume?" Nezu politely requested.

"I didn't have much proof of his enhanced hearing, but him becoming aware of that robot at the last second proves it isn't that much greater than our own. If it was way better than our own, then he would have reacted faster to it, instead of when it was right behind him." Hatsume explained energetically, but also calmly.

"Now that he is aware of the threats, how will he progress…" Aizawa muttered as he leaned closer to the monitors.

Izuku was really hating how difficult this exam was, but he knew he could win, and he knew Nezu knew he could. He's just trying to get to the objective, which he knew he was getting closer to because of the increased amount of robots patrolling. He was really happy the robots weren't connected in a system to relay information between themselves, otherwise his whole objective would have been jeopardized by him waiting to be attacked.

After a painfully slow five minutes, he finally found a room with light coming from it, obviously where the objective is. So he made his way over to the room, and his hopes fell at what was waiting in the room.

All Might was in the room.

Acting unconscious.

Letting out a sigh he knew All Might would hear, he headbutted the wall lightly. Then he made his way into the room to check All Might for any injuries. He poked All Might a couple of times to confirm his guess about All Might pretending to be unconscious. Once he felt his guess was correct, he realized two things, he would have to hold All Might with both hands to handle his weight.

The other thing was that he would be unable to defend himself properly without his staff, and he left quite a few robots running.

"Fuck!" Izuku muttered angrily.

He then proceeded to ensure there were no extra injuries that he needed to be wary of. He could only tell that his actual injury was there, so he just assumed they wanted him to carry All Might out of the building as safely as possible. So with his mind set, he bent down and picked up All Might in the bridal carry position, and slowly made his way back into the darkness, unaware of Nezu's stage two.

Everyone was impressed with his ability to dismantle the robots without any alerting the other robots.

"You've really trained him well, Aizawa. I almost thought you were a terrible teacher so you expelled everyone to avoid dealing with them!" Nezu said with a bright smile on his animal face, making Aizawa shiver.

"The kid picked up training like a fish does swimming. It's like his quirk has a side effect of making him master training way faster than normal," Aizawa explained with an unintentional yawn.

"He has gotten to the halfway point, and he left a large portion of the robots alive. That very well could bite him in the butt later." Maijima said as he did a count of all the robots.

They then heard Izuku say the first word he had spoken in the entire exam as he stood in front of All Might. Hearing Izuku swear so calmly and suddenly, caused Mei to start cackling.

"In all my time spent training him, he never once swore." Aizawa slowly said as he interpreted what Izuku just said.

"So what is your stage two, Nezu? I know you aren't going to make it as simple as get in, get the prisoner, and get out." Maijima said as he eyed the button on Nezu's console.

Nezu just smiled and gestured to the screen which showed Izuku carrying All Might out of the room and back into the maze. After a few seconds of Izuku walking into the maze, the button was pressed and an alarm sounded. Within minutes, every bot that was functional was in front of the room where All Might was held. A minute later, all of the bots were moving out, actively hunting Izuku down.

Izuku's heart sank when he heard the alarm ringing, then he heard lots of movement heading in the direction of the room. Knowing he had no choice and that his cover was blown, he went into a full on sprint.

"I must have been able to disable them without them alerting the others. Surprising, but really not a good sign. I can't stop to disable any if they get close to me, I am also running around pretty much blind, aside from the little light I do have." Izuku muttered as he ran the direction he came from as he kept running into the odd body of a robot.

As he ran, he knew that the robots were all hot on his tail if the motion tracker theory was correct. He got to where he disabled the first robot and realized the rest of the way from that point on was best navigated backwards, that way he could recall turns and other details like that.

After another minute of navigating back, he noticed it was getting slightly brighter, then he also heard the sounds of robots ahead of him. As soon as he saw the light signalling the end point, he crouched down and slowly made his way into the light. As soon as he turned to look at the exit, he was greeted by ten robots, all clearly the stealthy robots he had been avoiding.

He gently propped All Might against the wall and decided to show off his own natural strength against the robots. What kind of hero would he be if he only showed off his skills with a staff, and not his own raw strength?

Izuku dashed at the robots, who were all moving towards him and All Might. He dodged under one robot arm and kicked an arm off of a robot who tried to assist the first robot. He then grabbed the robot that was down an arm and swung it into the crowd, destroying the robot he was swinging, and denting three others.

He then jumped on top of the first robot and slammed it into the ground, following up his slam, he rolled underneath another robot and tore its left leg off. He then stabbed the leg into another robot's neck, disabling it, then he saw a robot making its way toward All Might and charged at the robot. Once he got within reach of the robot he picked it up and threw it into an adjacent wall, breaking the machine on impact and denting the wall.

Looking back at the robots left, he saw he had six robots left, four of them were damaged, and two were relatively unharmed. He also knew he only had so long until the other patrolling robots made their way to the commotion, so he had to speed things up if he wanted to get out without destroying every robot in the maze.

With that thought in mind, he ran at the pack of robots and prioritized the healthy robots as they would be the biggest threat to his escape. He rolled to the right to avoid a swing by the first robot, then he charged through a heavily damaged robot, taking it down, and then he leaped over top of the two healthy robots. Once he was behind them, he decided to grab each robot's neck and slam their heads together.

He nearly got clipped by their arms before their heads smashed together, they took a second to recover from the slam, but right when they tried again to hit him, they were smacked together. Before he could finish the robots off, he saw the healthiest robot swinging directly at his chest, so he did the only thing anyone in his shoes would do. He made the robot in his left arm take the hit instead.

Izuku then quickly crushed the neck of the robot in his right hand and dashed over to All Might to ensure his safety. Izuku looked back at the robots when he got in front of All Might, and noticed he only had three left. Before he could consider taking them down, he heard more bots approaching, so he went with his plan B.

Izuku picked up All Might and carried him piggyback style, so he would have an easier time seeing where his feet would be going. He proceeded to charge right at the three damaged robots. He used the dead robots as a boost to ensure he got past the robots that formed a wall to block a straight charge. Izuku jumped off of the robot bodies and barely flew above the clawed arm of the robot that nearly hit him earlier.

Once he landed on the ground behind them, he charged right towards the open doors, and once he got out into the open sunlight, the robots all shut off. Seeing them shut off, Izuku cheered in happiness.

Then he promptly collapsed, exhausted.


	6. Introductions

Time flew by pretty fast for Izuku. One second he was outside of Gym Gamma with All Might, the next thing he knew, a week had flown by, and he was in his room with his U.A. letter. He stared at the envelope with a neutral stare; pondering all of the potential flaws he had made during the exam. He opened the envelope once he felt confident in his result and slid a small disc out onto his desk, which immediately activated.

"Greetings, Midoriya! I normally don't partake in the entrance letters, but because your test was special, I couldn't resist!" Nezu cheerfully announced through the hologram.

"Well, I doubt Aizawa would have done this, even if you told him too," Izuku muttered with a small grin on his face.

"I must say, you performed quite admirably during the test. We all could tell that Mister Aizawa had trained you exceptionally well in how to perform stealth operations. It is a shame many heroes with heights like yours don't bother attempting stealth tactics and instead rush in head first. Oh dear, I distracted myself yet again; apologies, Midoriya."

"Man, Nezu should know that I don't mind the odd tangent if it is informative," Izuku said as he stretched.

"Back to your performance, you passed the written exam with a solid ninety-five percent, landing you in the top ten applicants on the written. As for the practical, you passed with eighty percent. You lost a large chunk of points when you stood still and waited for a bot to find you; if that had been a real person, you would have been shot and killed right then and there, so we had to deduct points for that."

"Yeah, that definitely wasn't my brightest moment."

"As for the remaining deductions, they were all in the second stage. First off, using lethal force against the robots at the end. That was a minor deduction, as they were robots and we all knew you wouldn't be as lethal with actual humans, but it was still a flaw, and flaws must be corrected. The biggest and worst mistake you made by far was leaving All Might unattended to focus on fighting. There were far too many instances where, if the robots had a ranged option of attack, he would have suffered. I know Aizawa would have drilled that into your head, yet you still did that." Nezu critiqued, his voice giving away how disappointed he was at those mistakes.

Izuku sighed at his actions. Looking back, he knew that he probably shouldn't have left All Might sitting there, but he had made the stupid assumption that all of the robots would have been designed the same. He had gotten lucky with the fact that they were, and Nezu's point about their lack of ranged weapons saving him was also very correct.

"Now that the talk about your exam is finished, you are to move in the day before the normal move-in date. As a mini punishment for your mistakes on the exam, I will put you on dorm arrest until I deem it ok for you to meet the rest of your classmates. You are in Class A, and I expect you to be at U.A. on Friday at five P.M. Welcome to U.A.!" Nezu cheered as the hologram shut off.

"Great, I knew that Nezu wouldn't accept a small punishment on my grades to make up for that mistake. Oh well, this will allow me to avoid my classmates until they are all grouped up. I wonder if I will have any classmates that are also really tall? Questions for another day, I guess." Izuku muttered as he stood up and started working on ensuring he was ready for move-in day.

Friday had come faster than he thought and he walked into U.A. feeling happy. He was now an official student instead of a trainee student. He knew where the dorms were placed and casually made his way over to the large buildings. He sighed in relief at the sight of the large door frames of the dorm building he would be living in for the next four years, which had obviously been altered so he could comfortably get inside.

He spent a few minutes looking around the common room, learning how everything was set up and where things generally were placed. He admired the seventy-inch flat-screen television that they had set up in the common room; just seeing that object alone made him know that they went 'Plus Ultra' on the dorm luxuries too.

Feeling satisfied with his brief look through, he made his way to the stairwell, admiring everything and just enjoying the feeling of living in a five-star hotel. Before he knew it, he was in front of his own dorm room. Sighing in acceptance, he unlocked the door and walked inside, finding all of his boxes neatly placed in his room. He noticed that there was a small fridge in his room; it wasn't quite a mini fridge, but it also wasn't average-sized.

A quick peek inside the fridge revealed that all of the food that Nezu had given him to eat while on dorm arrest was sitting in pre-portioned boxes. Accepting this as the way his next day or so would go, he started working on unboxing all of his belongings and ensuring the room was as organized as his own room was back home.

The rest of Friday passed by fairly quickly, he managed to have everything set up in four hours with a small break to eat his dinner. He woke up Saturday morning not feeling fully rested, but knowing he had his own daily things to do in his room, he got up and set to accomplishing those things. By the time lunch time rolled around, he had heard lots of movement coming from the different floors and rooms around him.

He smiled briefly, knowing that he would soon be meeting his future classmates and that they could hopefully become great heroes together. Unfortunately, the buzzer that Nezu had placed on top of the fridge hadn't gone off, which meant he was still stuck in his room. Sighing in sadness, he set about eating his lunch before taking an afternoon nap, seeing as how he had nothing better to do to pass the time.

He woke up at 5:30 in the afternoon when he heard the buzzer going off, which snapped him awake in seconds. Knowing he was free to go downstairs, he quickly shut the buzzer off and tidied himself up. He didn't want to leave a bad impression on his classmates. He ended up spending five minutes ensuring he was ready to meet his classmates; finally, feeling happy with his appearance, he started to make his way downstairs.

Right as he was about to open the door to the common room, his head hit the doorframe.

Momo Yaoyorozu was nervous about coming to U.A.

She had always been marginally taller than her female peers; however, when puberty hit her, her genetics had started to show. By the end of her growth spurt, she towered over her classmates, which was not bad on its own. However, she quickly became an outcast, as nobody wanted anything to do with the tall heiress to the Yaoyorozu fortune.

During every political ball, she was left alone. Nobody wanted to try and court her. She was training to be a hero, so she spent a lot of her free time studying or training her body. This was both relieving and hurtful to her self esteem; it meant that she didn't have to worry about anyone making unwanted advances, but it also meant none of her crushes had any hope of succeeding, as the guys would avoid her.

Of course when she got to U.A., she was pleasantly surprised at the lack of disgust shot her way by her female classmates. She only received looks of shock and surprise, then friendliness once they got over their shock. Many of the guys were weary of her, which she was willing to accept, as none of them looked all that appealing. The only ones she had seen that were somewhat attractive were Katsuki Bakugou and Shoto Todoroki.

Bakugou may have had a pretty attractive appearance, but she was instantly turned off by his rough and terrible personality. She was shocked that someone aiming to be a hero would insult everyone immediately; swearing and calling everyone worthless extras was not appealing in the slightest, let alone some quality of a hero. Todoroki, on the other hand, was incredibly handsome, but his refusal to even chat with his fellow classmates appalled her.

She knew it is incredibly rude and unladylike to look at how attractive her classmates were, but she was honestly feeling very self conscious. She knew that if no hero student liked her, then she would likely be single for her life. Of course, she already knew that she was bisexual—she had figured that out when she had realized she had been staring at one of her female classmates similarly to how she had stared at a guy before.

Of course, she knew that she was likely to at least graduate with a potential girlfriend. So she decided to just socialize with her classmates and wait on pursuing any romantic relationships until she felt she had adjusted to living at U.A. Seeing as how this was everyone's first day together, everyone had decided to be in the common room; that way, they could all get to know one another.

One thing that disappointed her was the fact that she appeared to be the tallest student yet again; the only student close to her height was Mezo Shoji, and he was three inches shorter than her, so there was a noticeable height difference between the two of them. Koji Koda was the third tallest and he was four inches shorter than her, so she accepted that she would remain the tallest in her class.

She was standing in the kitchen, preparing tea for her classmates. While she was cooking the tea, she was talking casually with Jirou, Ashido, Shiozaki, and Kaminari. They were discussing their former lives and how annoying moving out was with their parents. She had done multiple counts of her classmates and had only counted nineteen including herself, she was curious about their last classmate, but she had her doubts.

Suddenly a loud thud sounded from the staircase. Every conversation ground to a halt as everyone turned toward the staircase, where they heard someone angrily muttering and cursing on the other side. Momo looked towards the people she was talking with and they all nodded in agreement, seeming to understand her unspoken question. She made her way cautiously towards the staircase, her new friends following a bit behind her.

All of the people in the common room follow her example, except for one cowardly student, who hid behind one of the couches. Before they could get close enough to look through the door to the staircase, the door swung open. A large man walked out, weighing likely almost four hundred pounds with his muscles and height. It was then that Momo realized she needed to look up to look this person in the eyes, and she felt ecstatic that, for once in her life, she wasn't the giant in her class.

As soon as Izuku felt the frame smack into his forehead, he got pissed.

"Ow. Damnit, Nezu! Can you please get Cementoss to actually make this door frame have enough clearance for my height like the rest of the doors? I know you ordered him to purposely make the clearance seven feet tall. I fucking do not appreciate you doing these petty tricks to me. I know you can hear me, as I doubt there is a single place in U.A. you don't have cameras in, aside from the bathrooms for legal reasons," Izuku muttered angrily to calm himself down enough to meet his classmates.

He opened the door and ducked through and immediately noticed the crowd staring at him in shock. His eyes, however, instantly locked on to the person in front of the group. She was an extremely tall woman, with black eyes that looked almost cat-like, black hair tied into a ponytail, and had a rather elegant appearance.

"Oh! Hello everyone! My name is Izuku Midoriya. To those curious about what my height is, I am seven feet and eight inches tall. I am terribly sorry for disturbing your activities; I hope we can get along well with each other as classmates and future pros!" Izuku said with a sheepish smile as he waved to his classmates.

The tall lady was the first to break out of her shock.

"Hello, Midoriya. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. I was wondering where our last classmate was, as I had assumed I was the first to arrive at the dorms. Why are you so tall, if I may ask?" Momo responded politely.

"All I am willing to reveal is that it has to do with my quirk. I won't show you guys until we have our first class where we can use our quirks. Now Yaoyorozu, if you don't mind me asking in return, are you six feet and ten inches?" Izuku answered with a tilt of his head.

"I am not, seeing as how you revealed your height earlier, I see no reason to not reveal mine. I am actually a little shorter than that at six feet and eight inches; I am this tall because I must have inherited my father's height in my genetics. My father is seven feet tall, while my mother is a surprising six feet tall."

"Interesting. Well, I hope we can be friends and work on becoming the best heroes we can be together! Now, who will introduce themselves next? We can't really chat much as it would be too time consuming." Izuku said to the large crowd.

He knew it wasn't wise to continue questioning others until after everyone has properly introduced themselves. The second person to introduce himself was a man with engines in his legs, blue hair cut very short, and an all around blocky appearance.

"Hello, Midoriya, my name is Tenya Iida! I hope we can become friends and learn how to be the most efficient heroes!" Iida robotically exclaimed.

The next to introduce himself was a man with bright red spikey hair, and sharp teeth similar to that of a shark.

"Yo Midoriya, my name is Eijirou Kirishima. I hope you have a manly heart!" Kirishima exclaimed with a fist bump.

After he returned Kirishima's fist bump, a girl with long, viney hair and dark green eyes got his attention.

"Hello Midoriya, my name is Ibara Shiozaki. I will pray we will build a lasting friendship."

Next was a blond boy with a black bolt of lightning in his hair and sunglasses on his head.

"Hey! My name's Denki, Denki Kaminari. I can tell my time here will be electrifying!" Kaminari said as he pointed finger guns at me, letting sparks flow along his hands.

Another blond introduced himself. He, for some reason, wore a cape, and had dark blue eyes that were almost purple.

"Oui, Monsieur Midoriya. I can tell you will be most glamorous amongst everyone but myself. My name is Yuga Aoyama, and I am the most dazzling person here!" Aoyama said with a flourish that somehow created sparkles.

Aoyama was interrupted by an energetic girl with pale pink skin, black eyes with golden irises, and two bug antennas(?) sticking out of her curly pink hair.

"Heya Midori! I am Mina Ashido! Curl buddies!" Mina exclaimed as she jumped and ruffled Izuku's green hair.

Getting over the shock of the girl ruffling his hair, he shook his head to try to ignore how nice it had felt. He then noticed the shortest girl in the class make her way to in front of him. She had really long, dark forest green hair tied in a neat bow and two really large hands that could rival his own when transformed he estimated.

"Hello Midoriya. I am Tsuyu Asui, although I'd prefer being called Tsu."

Next to say hello was one of the last blonds in the class. He looked really plain, but his tail really made him stand out.

"Hey Midoriya. My name is Mashirao Ojiro."

He was a little put off by the bland and plain introduction, but shrugged it off. Then a voice called out from the kitchen that, when he turned to look, he saw belonged to a large man with spiky brown hair and really thick lips.

"Midoriya! Do you want some cake? My name is Rikido Sato by the way!"

"Sure! I'll take some cake, Sato!" Izuku replied back with a smile, enjoying the hospitality of his classmates.

He then saw the third-tallest student make his way to him. The man had two large web-like limbs jutting out from his sides. Each of the strands in the web-like limbs looked like another arm, and when one of the stumps transformed into a mouth and spoke, it surprised him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Midoriya, I am Mezo Shoji."

Following behind the large man, was a dude who was probably the second shortest guy in the class. He had an ebony coloured bird-like head, and wore a deep black cloak over his clothing.

"Greetings Midoriya, I am Fumikage Tokoyami. I shall hope you haven't seen the shallow pits of despair alone."

Before anything else happened, a shadowy creature emerged from the cloak with a similar appearance to Tokoyami, only without anything properly formed below the neck. He expected it to be worse than Tokoyami's introduction.

"Quit being so edgy Fumi! Heya Midoriya! Dark Shadow here—"

"Shush, you being of eternal suffering," Tokoyami muttered as Dark Shadow was drawn back into Tokoyami's cloak.

It seemed that, from a quick analysis of the shadow's words, Tokoyami was merely acting all dark and brooding. Shaking his head at their antics, Izuku noticed one of his classmates holding up a sign with a name on it and a request to not be rude to him. The man had an extremely rocky head and looked incredibly anxious, which he could understand.

"Hello to you too, Koda. I promise I will not be rude to anyone unless they are rude to me too!" Izuku responded with a bright smile to ease Koda's nerves.

Suddenly he felt something grab his arm, he spun his attention towards the thing responsible, only to see a pair of floating clothes, and by the outline the clothes created, they belonged to a female.

"Heya Midoriya! I hope we can get along nicely this year! Just try not to forget that my name is Toru Hagakure!"

Much to his relief, Hagakure released his arm and joined the others by the television. He was snapped out of his internal thoughts by someone coughing to get his attention. Looking at the person, he noticed she had short purple hair that framed her face, and her hair had faint soundwaves. Her most distinctive trait was the earjacks that she was twirling around her finger. It was adorable.

"Yo Midoriya. My name is Kyoka Jirou. I am curious as to why you said the principal was doing petty tricks to you?"

Hearing Kyoka mention his little outburst to everyone caused him to start mentally panicking. He decided to try and put it off in hopes that they forget about it.

"I might tell you guys after I show off my quirk; until then, that will be my own personal secret, and I hope you will respect that," Izuku replied, and to his relief, everyone went back to doing their own thing, minus two others.

He was left staring at two boys, one had some really weird looking elbows that looked like some action figure, while the other was a really small boy with tiny purple orbs on his head. The small boy looked afraid of him, which made him mentally sigh in disappointment, as he had seen him doing stuff really inappropriate for a hero.

"I think I shall wrap up this meet and greet swiftly! My name is Hanta Sero, and this short dude is Minoru Mineta! I hope you aren't rude like the two guys who aren't here right now," Sero said as he flexed his tape arms.

Understanding their names, Izuku bent down and stared at Mineta, deciding it was best to cut the act before he did something that will ruin his life.

"Mineta, I have noticed you were doing something really unheroic earlier. If you wish to remain on good terms with me, you will stop your perversion before it ruins all of your hopes and dreams of being a pro."

Hearing Izuku mention Mineta's peeping, Mineta felt he had done nothing wrong, so Mineta decided to play innocent.

"I have no idea what you are saying. I have done nothing unheroic." Mineta calmly replied.

"Really? Name any really famous pro hero who takes advantage of their height to sneak peeks at a female's assets?" Izuku had unintentionally drawn the attention of the class towards his interrogation.

"That's easy! Midnight does!" Mineta claimed with calmness.

"Really? I think you are not understanding an act versus a personality. Midnight's actions are purely to take advantage of villains with similar thoughts to your own. I have met her outside of her hero persona, and she is actually not at all like her hero persona. Besides, you are only doing it for your own gain, not to gain an advantage over a villain." Izuku tore down that option.

"Fine, Captain Celebrity." Mineta replied.

"Ah yes, the hero who has had many scandals surrounding him. Definitely a role model. Listen up, Mineta. If you really want to be a hero, you'll have to control your own lust, because there are definitely villains who will take advantage of that lust. If you fail to control your own lust for the opposite gender, then I am sorry, but you will fail to achieve popularity and you will likely die. I normally don't like breaking people's ideology, but that part of you needs to go if you wish to have any chance at being a pro," Izuku said as he kneeled down to stare Mineta down.

Mineta couldn't believe what was happening; usually people only verbally berated him without using threats and intimidation against him. He was frozen in place, he couldn't properly understand why he was frozen in place, but he just couldn't stop thinking about Izuku's words. If this person who is basically a stranger gave him a serious warning like that without mentioning the girls, means that perhaps for his own safety he should try.

'_Why would I even want to be a hero if it isn't to get my own harem?'_ Mineta questioned his own dreams and goals in life.

Meanwhile, Izuku turned and saw everyone gathered around in a circle and then he noticed there were only eighteen chairs there.

"Why are there only eighteen chairs? This is a class of twenty, is it not?" Izuku worriedly questioned.

"Oh! Two of our classmates are either antisocial or extremely aggressive, and we didn't want to get either of them down here for this," Mina replied with a frown as she thought back to being called Racoon eyes.

Izuku started to panic internally, and against his better judgement, he poked further.

"What were their names, by chance?" Izuku questioned as he sat down in his chair.

"Shoto Todoroki was the antisocial one; he literally ignored every single one of us," Iida replied with a frown, disappointed with those two's actions.

"And the other extremely aggressive dude was Katsuki Bakugou." Kirishima said with a smile.

Once Izuku heard that name, his plans of enjoyment were blasted to pieces.


End file.
